


Calming Down

by pearl4453 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, gamkar - Freeform, pale flip red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pearl4453
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another oneshot request. Gamzee doesn't know how to calm Karkat down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming Down

**Author's Note:**

> really short and damn im tired

“It’s like- it’s like I have NO ONE’S respect anymore, god it’s such a shitguzzling situation and I don’t have any idea what I can even DO-”

Your bro is so up and motherfucking tense in your arms that you’re getting a bit shaken up yourself. There are some vile things spewing from his mouth and he looks like he’s going to throw up all over you, or even worse, start crying. You’re not sure if you can handle crykat. 

“Whoa there, palebro, it ain’t like they don’t got any respect for you sideways at all- uh, Kan-sis thinks you’re blessing and sweet as sugar, I’m motherfucking sure of it-”

He starts crying. You are shit at comforting and you have never felt so ashamed in your life about it. 

You stomach twists like someone has stabbed it and rotated the knife, slowly, and you don’t even know what to say to him. His tears are burning hot against your cool skin, and you are so freaked out, so you resort to physical measures. 

You hug him as hard as you can, trying to squeeze the sadness and tears out of him in one go. He goes limp but continues making terrible, wailing sounds, and you keep hugging him and whispering strange phrases in his ear and eventually you get to papping him awkwardly. Your arm is too big and your hand is too disproportionate and he looks like he’s in pain when you try to comfort him this way. 

You grimace. There’s not much you can do, besides this, and you still feel guilty that he’s there for you but you’re never there for him. 

He’s out of his mind right now, so you clasp his tiny face between your skeleton hands and make him look at you, as if you can talk sense into him. But his eyes are scrunched shut. 

Sighing, you kiss his nose, trying to remind him that you’re there and you care for him. He hiccups and quiets for a moment, then goes back to sobbing like there’s no tomorrow. 

You try again. You kiss his cheeks, his eyelids, his chin, sweet and tender and hope he knows that people do respect him. You do, in your own special way. He’s quieted down into soft cries, eyes shut lightly and your own linger on his lips.

Moirails kiss each other on the mouth, sometimes. It’s always chaste, though, a cursory, indifferent thing to be one of many across the face. You see no harm (even though there’s a strange feeling in your stomach about it) and you kiss him very glancingly across the mouth.  
He stiffens immediately, but then calms into it, but you don’t think he’s crying anymore. 

You kiss his cheek again before going back to his lips and he leans forward, almost eager, and suddenly the kiss is not cool and partial, it is up in your face. 

And to your immense horror and delight, he moans into your mouth.

You pulls him closer and jesus tits, this is a terrible idea, but he’s calm and if you’re going to be honest you don’t mind the sloppy makeout. 

He pulls you closer until you’re chest to chest and you wonder, if it’s going to work out like this, if this is good for either of you. 

You think it is.


End file.
